Kirsten Clark
|romances = Cameron Goodkin (Kissed/Potential Boyfriend/Crush) Liam (ex-boyfriend) |nickname = Queen of Estupidos, Sparky, Stretch, Princess, Rocky, Ace, Jim, Zoltar, Cupcake, Tough Guy, Boomer, Sporto, Buttercup, Pork Chop, Dopey, Sunshine, K, Goose, Little Darling, Gonzo, Penny Priddy, Betty, Sunshine, Birthday Girl, K.C, Sweet Pea, Pumpkin, Scream Queen, Jason, Ballbuster, Agent Carter, Hot Shot by Cameron Goodkin|epcount = 12|fullname = Kirsten Stinger|height = 5'10|residence = Los Angeles, California}} Biography Kirsten is a highly intelligent and emotionally distant computer science grad student recruited into a covert government agency to be ‘stitched’ into the minds of the recently deceased, using their memories to investigate murders and decipher mysteries that otherwise would have gone to the grave. Physical Appearance Kirsten is a 5'10, blonde with brown eyes. Series Season 1= A Stitch in Time The series begins with Kirsten already undergoing her first stitch into the mind of a young man, Peter Brandt, who died from an explosion in his apartment. She learns very little before the memory ends with the bomb exploding. Earlier in the day Kirsten is defending herself from accusations of sabotaging her roommate Camille's project during a meeting with Dean Hardwyck. Unable to disprove the charges against her, she accepts her suspension while fixing Camille's project. thumb|leftKirsten is stopped outside by Detective Fisher who informs her of Ed Clark's death by apparent suicide. She shows little outside reaction to seeing Ed's body, and declines needing to spend any time alone to grieve, but his death does trigger a memory of a young Kirsten watching as her biological father walks out of her life, leaving her to live with Ed Clark, a family friend. She is cold and distant toward Ed, refusing a comforting hand as she stares intently out the window, determined to make her father turn around to look at her one last time. The flashback reiterates the lack of connection that Kirsten feels toward Ed, but she disagrees with Fisher's assertion that Ed committed suicide. She questions why he was shot in the chest instead of the head, with his non-dominant right hand, and demands to see the crime scene photos. When denied, she resolves to get access to them herself, first by asking her roommate Camille, who refuses, and finally by breaking into the dean's office to use his computer. thumb|rightthumb|right Shortly after accessing the police server, Kirsten is apprehended by unknown government agents and brought before Maggie Baptiste, leader of the clandestine "Stitcher" program. Kirsten's medical condition makes her the perfect candidate for the program and after meeting with the rest of the team, she undergoes the stitch seen at the very start. During the stitch, Kirsten learns that Peter died intentionally in the explosion and set other bombs as a revenge plot. With the assistance of Cameron and Camille, Kirsten locates and defuses the final bomb just before Fisher shows up. Maggie saves Kirsten from being arrested and convinces Kirsten to stay with the program so she can stitch into Ed Clark, who the agency also believes did not commit suicide. Appearances: 11/11 Season 1: *A Stitch in Time *Friends in Low Places *Connection *I See You *A Stitcher in the Rye *Finally *The Root of All Evil *Fire in the Hole *Future Tense *Full Stop *When Darkness Falls Season 2: *2.0 *Hack Me If You Can *The One That Got Away Category:Stitchers TV Series Category:Characters Category:TV Show Character Category:TV Main Character Category:Appears in Season 1 Category:Stitchers Program Category:Stinger Family Category:Appears in Season 2 Relationships *Cameron Goodkin: Kissed after coming out of her first stitch in A Stitch in Time and the two seem to care for one another deeply despite the short amount of time they have known each other. She figures out that he has feelings toward her in Full Stop. For more about the pairing, visit Camsten. *Liam: Has been dating Kirsten for two years (on/off) and makes his first appearance in The Root of All Evil. Trivia *When she was a little girl she use to fear that there were monsters under her bed. *She has no perception of time due to a condition called temporal dysplasia, which her father stitched her and caused her. *In Full Stop , it is revealed to Kirsten that she had met Cameron when they were kids and that he's been in love with her this whole time (based on most of his memories being of moments Cameron had with Kirsten). *She was given a false statement about her mother, which she didn't died from a car accident. She died of trauma and Kristen stitching to her mother by her father. *Her father left her from what happened to her and his widowed wife and never to be seen. *Ed told her she could touch her mother's grave picture and she found a key which belongs to the deposit bank. She found a book that was missing at Ed's place, where he was murdered. *As she was watching the video with Cameron, she knew what happened to her mother and what her father did to Kirsten. *Due to her medical condition she does not have a drivers license. *Ed changed Kirsten's last name to his last name because she is now living with Ed. *Lives in the Echo Park neighborhood of Los Angeles Memorable Quotes Gallery Kirsten Manga1.jpg KirstenCameron03.jpg KirstenCameron02.jpg KirstenCameron01.jpg Kirsten03.jpg Kirsten02.jpg Kirsten01.jpg Screen Shot 2015-06-11 at 3.28.04 PM.png Stitchers1.02-2015-06-12-15h29m00s174.jpg Stitchers1.02-2015-06-12-15h27m48s216.jpg Stitchers1.02-2015-06-12-15h27m38s118.jpg Stitchers1.02-2015-06-12-15h26m50s153.jpg Stitchers1.02-2015-06-12-15h26m39s44.jpg Stitchers1.02-2015-06-12-15h26m32s222.jpg 138890 0733 FULL.jpg 138890 0696 FULL.jpg 138890 0647 FULL.jpg 138890 0616 FULL.jpg 138890 0604 FULL.jpg 138890 0500 FULL.jpg 138890 0467 FULL.jpg 138890 0294 FULL.jpg 138890 0260 FULL.jpg 138890 0178 FULL.jpg 138890 0122 FULL.jpg 138890 0080 FULL.jpg 138890 0036 FULL.jpg Stitchers-1x06-11.jpg Stitchers-1x06-10.jpg Stitchers-1x06-9.jpg Stitchers-1x06-5.jpg Stitchers-1x06-3.jpg Stitchers-1x06-2.jpg Stitchers-1x06-1.jpg 139052 1509 FULL.jpg 139052 1469 FULL.jpg 139052 1455 FULL.jpg 139052 1241 FULL.jpg 139052 1064 FULL.jpg 139052 0915 FULL.jpg 139052 0888 FULL.jpg 139052 0812 FULL.jpg 139052 0719 FULL.jpg 139052 0667 FULL.jpg 139052 0608 FULL.jpg 139052 0301 FULL.jpg BTS-Stitchers-1x06-1.jpg BTS-Stitchers-1x06-2.jpg BTS-Stitchers-1x06-3.jpg Stitchers-1x06-8.jpg Stitchers1.04-m023.jpg Stitchers1.04-m015.jpg Stitchers1.04-437.jpg Stitchers1.04-433.jpg Stitchers1.04-427.jpg Stitchers1.04-426.jpg Stitchers1.04-424.jpg 1.10-019.jpg 1.10-020.jpg 1.10-039.jpg 1.10-042.jpg 1.10-043.jpg 1.10-044.jpg 1.10-045.jpg 1.10-047.jpg 1.10-048.jpg 1.10-049.jpg 1.10-050.jpg 1.10-059.jpg 1.10-068.jpg 1.10-070.jpg 1.10-082.jpg 1.10-085.jpg 1.10-088.jpg 1.10-091.jpg 1.10-092.jpg 1.10-101.jpg 1.10-135.jpg 1.10-138.jpg 1.10-149.jpg 1.10-152.jpg 1.10-168.jpg 1.10-173.jpg 1.10-174.jpg 1.10-175.jpg 1.10-184.jpg 1.10-186.jpg 1.10-187.jpg 1.10-188.jpg 1.10-228.jpg 1.10-230.jpg 1.10-233.jpg 1.10-234.jpg 1.10-235.jpg 1.10-261.jpg 1.10-263.jpg 1.10-265.jpg 1.10-267.jpg 1.10-281.jpg 1.10-283.jpg 1.10-285.jpg 1.10-286.jpg 1.10-295.jpg 1.10-296.jpg 1.10-297.jpg 1.10-300.jpg 1.10-305.jpg 1.10-306.jpg 1.10-308.jpg 1.10-311.jpg 1.10-312.jpg 1.10-323.jpg 1.10-325.jpg 1.10-326.jpg 1.10-329.jpg 1.10-333.jpg 1.10-368.jpg 1.10-369.jpg 1.10-371.jpg 1.10-372.jpg 1.10-373.jpg 1.10-374.jpg 1.10-375.jpg 1.10-378.jpg 1.10-385.jpg 1.10-410.jpg 1.10-414.jpg 1.10-419.jpg 1.10m-026.jpg 1.10m-031.jpg Kirsten Its my Birthday.jpg|Kirsten-It's my Birthday!!! New Suit BTS 2.0.jpg CaeVP 3UcAAJBFE.jpg Stichers-season-2-sola-bamis-emma-ishta-kyle-harris.jpg Stitchers-season-2-emma-ishta-kyle-harris.jpg Stitchers-season-2-emma-ishta-kyle-harris-sola-bamis.jpg Ca4-S4BW4AIWwBO.jpg Ca82f-yWEAA7177.jpg Ca9-tahUYAAeyLp.jpg CbDF1i3XIAAKW4j.jpg CbCeCODXIAAHWtr.jpg Ca-yBlqWcAAv08D.jpg Stitcher suit S2 (1).jpg CbImW0lWwAApQOD.jpg CbI4pHwVAAEyeQ9.jpg CbHdfH5XEAABLZh.jpg CbH3ZgSWEAEyXnO.jpg 2.0 Kirsten Clark.jpg 2.0 BTS Cameron Kirsten.jpg Cb6a7iRXIAEGtou.jpg CcZZrHQVAAAOqoY.jpg large.jpg SeriousKirsten01.jpg FunnyCamstenMoment01.jpg Stitchers-freeform-season-2-promo-ftr.jpg 664ad9080e86afb61f3def48cc47012f.jpg FB IMG 1458791421103.jpg Category:Stitchers TV Series Category:Characters Category:TV Show Character Category:TV Main Character Category:Appears in Season 1 Category:Stitchers Program Category:Stinger Family Category:Appears in Season 2